


Well this is awkard

by Leor_Ataraxia



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Multi, Not Canon Compliant - The Trials of Apollo, Polyamory, Prompt: Unmarried Couple (Or More), the author tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leor_Ataraxia/pseuds/Leor_Ataraxia
Summary: Nico thinks Jason is cheating, when it just so happens that he has more than one partner.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Jason Grace/Percy Jackson/Hazel Levesque/Piper McLean/Leo Valdez/Frank Zhang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Well this is awkard

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the grammar mistakes, I'm still learning English.
> 
> This is part of Banned Together Bingo, the prompt is "Unmarried Couple (Or More)"

Nico couldn't believe it when he saw it, he stood there, paralyzed, looking at the scene with his eyes open as plates.

It was a warm summer day, the Californian sun was making the environment feel immensely hot to the point Nico decided to enter the first place he saw that had AC, which ended up being a coffee shop. When he got there, he found Jason and Leo sitting in a corner of the shop, he was on his way to say hi, but stopped when Nico saw them kissing. 

That made him stop so fast he almost fell. 

It wasn't a full make-up session (thanks the gods, he wasn't particularly into voyeurism) just a simple peck for a couple of seconds, yet what it meant was what startled Nico.

Jason was dating Piper, for almost ten years already. 

What the hell he was doing kissing his best friend? It wasn't something modern people, did, right? No, at least Jason wouldn't do that, he would have caught them doing it already if that was the case, or Jason would try to kiss him (Nico would have slapped the blonde if he tried, he wasn't a puritan but kissing casually wasn't in his vocabulary, thank you very much) since they had been good friends for years. 

If that wasn't the case, that meant Jason was cheating on Piper, and that thought makes him feel like he got punched in the gut. After all this time, Nico knew his best friend wasn't as perfect as so many people depicted him, and that standard is something he hated; but this? He didn't think expecting Jason to be faithful was a big bar to have, especially considering how considering he was with the feelings of other people, how he could do this?

And what exactly Nico was going to do about it? 

Nico flees the café, more confused and frustrated than he has been in a long while. 

* * *

Jason was so happy it was Sunday. 

Normally he would have individual dates with his partners (or with more than one) during the week, be sure he had one with each at least once a month; the least he wanted was to make somebody feel left out when he loved them equally. 

That thought still warmed him to his core, especially when he could see all of them in the same spot. Life was unpredictable, and going for loving one person to six over the course of the years is something he didn't expect, but he wouldn't change it for anything in this world. Those six were among the most wonderful, selfless and gorgeous people he knew, and while being in love with so many people caught him by surprise, falling in love with them feels as logical as breathing. 

They were taking things slow, or as slow as they could since they were all roommates before the dating started. None of them knew exactly what they were doing, so they decided to keep quiet until things were more official, or at least they knew how to explain they were dating each other to people who didn't know or understood polyamory. 

Jason wondered if his sister would give the shovel talk to his partners, but that was a problem for the future. 

The problem with dating six different people is that sometimes the schedule wouldn't match; Percy, Leo and Annabeth were currently working, while Frank, Hazel, Jason and Piper were studying; so coordinating times to be all together was tough. That's why on Sundays they informed everybody else in their lives that for two hours they wouldn't be available, and one of them would choose an activity to do together as a date.

This week was Jason's turn, and he decided to watch a movie at home and cuddle; because he liked to be at home and feel everybody together; non-sexually speaking. They haven't talked about doing that with all of them, and Jason wasn't sure if be excited for the prospect or dread the amount of thinking that would involve them. 

"Since we are watching movies in the apartment, we can like, make out, right?" Leo asked out of nowhere while looking at the popcorn machine. That one was custom made by him, specifically for the amount of popcorn that was required when they were watching movies. Everybody had their own preferences of what flavour to have (or which colour, since Percy liked blue popcorn), and it was an easier solution to make different types instead of choosing one every time. 

"We are watching Mank; I don't think that helps a lot for the mood" Frank pointed out while looking at the DVD; again it was been choose by Jason, hearing about the reviews and deciding to give it a try. 

Instead of taking that at face value, he just did one of his famous elfish grins "I don't know man, is difficult to keep my hands to myself with you guys, if you sit next to me you need to know what is coming" He winked at the Asian, who blushed a little but smiled all the same.

Despite his size and being older, Frank still blushed and got embarrassed with their flirting or certain comments, Jason honestly found it adorable. 

He was thankful for being in this position, it has been incredibly uncomfortable the time previous this, with them walking on eggshells about their emotions and trying to not say too much; he needed to thank Annabeth to talk to be the first one to say something. It has been a surprise to know all these amazing people were interested in him, and in times like this, he couldn't feel more fortunate. 

He heard the doorbell, and since the kitchen was closer to the entrance, decided to check for himself. 

When he looked out, he was surprised to see Nico "Hey Neeks, what brings you here?"

"I need to talk to you" Something was off, he wasn't seeing him the eye, instead of looking oddly interested in their doormat (it wasn't particularly odd, though Jason love it because it was the same green shade as Percy's eyes) 

Jason checked to his back; Hazel and Annabeth were chatting on the couch, while Percy and Piper were bringing the bowls of popcorn. He looked at his friend again "Is it urgent? Today is-"

"The seventh reunion day, yeah yeah I get it" Jason was a little annoyed that the son of Hades didn't take seriously how much these meant for him, but he couldn't blame him totally, he didn't know it was a date instead of a friendly hang out; not that one should be more important than the other, yet that was a different topic. 

Nico finally looked at him, and it didn't look exactly happy "Is really important, I had been going crazy since I saw it the other day, so-"

"The other day?" Jason closed the door behind him, curious and a little bit worried "What are you talking about?"

The son of Hades bites his lower lip for a moment, and this is starting to worry Jason more by the minute. Before his mind run around the crazy theories, his companion finally told him what was going on "You are cheating on Piper"

At that, Jason's eyebrows were so high they were basically touching his hairline "What?"

Nico scoffed, crossing his arms and looked at him accusatory "Don't act coy with me, I saw it"

"Nico, I swear I don't know what you are talking about" and he really didn't know, he wasn't sure where he got that idea, but he felt a little hurt that Nico thought he would do something like that. Jason wasn't perfect, but cheating? He wasn't his dad, and the least he wanted to do was to hurt Piper, or one of his other partners for that matter.

Nico gave him a flat look, and raised an eyebrow "So you weren't kissing Leo at a coffee shop the other day?" he said in a rhetorical tone. 

_Oh_ "Oh" Jason muttered, blinking a couple of times. 

Jason was incapable of cheating, but having a public date with his partner that was still supposed to be a secret? Yeah, he was totally capable of that. 

He should have expected somebody to recognize him, but Nico? Well, it was hard enough as it was to keep a secret to his best friend, yet necessary since Hazel wasn't sure how he would feel about her dating so many people (Hades, modern people had a problem even when they were for this era). He was between the worst options to find out. 

"Yeah, oh" he declared while letting his arms fall to the side, and looked at him seriously "Of all the people, I couldn't believe you would do something like that, to Piper, how you-"

"Okay, okay, time out" he put his hands up, successfully stopping the Italian, and saw him directly into his eyes "This has a logical explanation, but I need to talk it out before"

"Talk it out? With who? Somebody else knows about this?"

"...You could say, just wait here okay?" And with that, he left Nico outside while he went to his apartment and looked to his partners; luckily enough all of them were already sitting on the couch, expectantly looking for him with curious and adoring looks and- _focus Jason_ , you can gush about your boyfriends and girlfriends later. "Guys we run into a problem"

"What's up, sparky?" Piper asked cheerfully, though her grin stopped when Jason didn't smile her back.

"Nico thinks I'm cheating you, with Leo" he declared with seriousness.

There was silence for a couple of seconds, when a obnoxious laughter interrupted. 

"Pfffff Hahaha, seriously? That's what's going on?" Leo replied, with Percy's giggles not too far behind. 

"Guys, this is serious" Jason tried them to focus again "This is my best friend we are talking about-"

"I'm hurt, Superman!"

"You are my boyfriend Leo-"

"And what about me dude?" 

"Also my boyfriend Perce, _focus_ , the point is, he is also Hazel's brother, who doesn't she is polyamorous" he reminded them, and with that they all stopped, looking to the youngest of them.

Hazel was biting her lip and playing with her fingers; Annabeth who sat beside her look for a moment, asking for permission, before taking her hands between hers. 

"You know" She started, slowly, since her girlfriend clearly needing some reassurance "We can think of something if you need more time"

Piper (who was on the other side of Hazel) kissed her cheek "I can charmspeak worst-case scenario it is for you"

At that, Hazel smiled a little "You don't like to manipulate people"

"For you my dear, anything"

Hazel giggled while her cheeks turned rosier, yet shacked her head "No, is...is time he knows; just, it would be fine, right?"

"Of course it would be!" Percy mentioned with a big grin on his face "Is Nico Hazel, you could be a murderer and he would stay at your side; it would be fine golden girl"

The conversation was interrupted by a knocking at the door, clearly somebody getting frustrated at the situation "Wait a sec!" Jason screamed, before checking on his partners again "So that's the plan, we tell him, right?"

"Right" the six of them replied. The blonde took a deep breath, and let the Italian go into the house. 

"...Why are you guys looking at me?" Nico asked as soon as he came in, clearly expecting to be a Jason situation since in his mind, he was still in trouble.

Piper looked at him fondly, and replied "Thank you for thinking in me Nico, but it was unnecessary, I knew about it"

That was clearly not the response he expected; Nico's eyebrows were arched in surprise "You _knew?_ "

"Yeah, I'm okay with it"

Nico stood in silence for a moment, before asking "Why?"

They all looked at each other, unsure who should give the news about it; finally, Jason put a hand on his shoulder, and spoke "We are all together Nico"

"Well yeah, you guys are friends and all-"

"No, I mean as in a romantic relationship, the seven of us"

The son of Hades blank, slowly at first, then went to see all the other members of the polycule, some of them looking rather nervous, then you have guys like Percy and Leo that were clearly proud of it; finally, his eyes stood on his sister.

"You too, Hazel?" He said incredulously.

She was once again, biting her lip, but nodded, before looking at him in the eye "I'm...kinda in love? I know it's strange, but I'm really happy"

"You are?"

"Well, yeah"

Nico nodded slowly, processing it "I mean, I'm shocked not gonna lie, but if that's what you want, I support it"

The seven of them let out a breath, and Nico went back to looking at his best friend. 

"Wait, so when I saw you in the coffee shop-"

"I was on a date with Leo" he shrugged "I make sure to have at least once a date with everyone, but on Sundays, we made sure to have our schedule to have a date with everybody"

"That's the one I'm interrupting right now, right?"

"Pretty much, we are just seeing a movie so-"

"Haha, nope, I'm not going to be the eight-wheel in this situation, I'm going back to my own boyfriend, thanks" and with that, he was out of the apartment. 

The seven of the prophecy looked at each other, before Percy blurted "Well, that could have been worse, right?"

There were worse ways to spend your Sunday, at least Nico didn't give any of them the shovel talk. _Yet._

**Author's Note:**

> I freaking tried I swear


End file.
